Warzone Call of the Phoenix
by BigDollasDawg
Summary: Im finished with Chapter 4 but im working on finishing it so itll be a while. You still can read it as I work.
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
Kentou awoke to a fist slamming the edge of his desk. It was his teacher Ms. Brown waking him up for the fifth time that period.   
  
"Stand up since you can't stay awake!"  
  
Kentou was known as William Bonneker when he was on school campus or any other public ground. The reason being he knew there might be spies out there ready to destroy him if they find out his secret. If they knew he was the guardian of Redfearn and Earth then he would be in serious trouble. He had to hide it at all cost even if it meant being the school's outcast and having the snot beat out of him every single day. He just hoped that the war could be over and he could show the world who he really was.  
  
Ever since his dad Taigris died, his life hasn't been the same since. He never feels as safe and he trains every day just to be able to protect himself. Now having just turned fifteen, he had a new purpose for training. He was now old enough to fight in the war. He needed to get stronger every day so he can be able to stand up to the Gundegians. He knew they were no push over. He had watched his dad fight them and get clobbered and at the time his dad was the strongest fighter in the world. Then he had the Power Rock's energy in him which doubles your power and couldn't even hang with the leader of planet Gundeg, Jamison.   
  
Kentou knew his objective in the war was to annihilate Jamison. His father never could and now that he had the torch passed down to him, he was going to take full advantage of it. His first priority though was to defend Redfearn with all he had. The Earth couldn't afford to lose Redfearn with it being the military control center of the world. Earth's other main city was Newbrook which was just across the Sygon river. It was up until a Gundegian warrior named Ramson froze the city's guardian Shenrad, eradicated the city completely, and then killed Taigris. It's a vision he has never gotten rid of.   
  
As he stood there and everybody watched him he realized how much he hated school. He didn't hate it like other students hated it. He couldn't stand having to go. He didn't even need it for his life. He just needed to upsurge his warrior skills. That's why he never could wait to dash out the doors and get home so he could begin his training.   
  
He heard the laughter of many as the teacher whacked him on the head with her ruler. The laugh that seemed to stand out was the one of his biggest crush, Jen Nielsen. He studied her beautiful brown curly hair and the green eyes that seemed to glow across the room. The girl who stood around 5'6" looked back at him and they exchanged looks. Kentou just waved at her and she laughed and waved back. If nothing else she was one of his best friends, but they both have seemed to feel a little more there. For Kentou, his only problem was that he didn't have the time for a girlfriend and Jen was the last thing he needed on his mind in the midst of a brutal war. Still he couldn't get her off his mind and he knew he was falling in love with her.  
  
The bell rang and Kentou raced out of the room to avoid the teacher and to see if he could avoid his after school bullies. However, he ran right into them. The three burly football players looked down upon him and sneered.  
  
"Hey there carrot top. You ready for your can of beat down?"  
  
"Not quite." Kentou said jokingly.  
  
They all laughed at him, "That's a nice try, you know you always have that evil look on your face, why don't you take it out on us? C'mon, hit me. Right here on my arm."  
  
The bully held out his arm and Kentou tried to walk off but was pushed back in. Kentou hit him as light as he possibly could while trying to make it seem like an effort.  
  
"Hahaha what a wimp."  
  
They smashed his face into the locker and elbowed him onto the floor. He lied there and watched them walk off. The funny thing was that he didn't feel an ounce of pain. Jen came and helped him up.  
  
"William, you can't let them keep doing that, you're going to have to stand up to them."  
  
"I just don't want to fight."  
  
"Well you're going to have to unless you want them pushing you around."  
  
Kentou just looked at Jen and walked off. She knew something was up with him and he didn't really want to make things seem suspicious but they were beginning to. The secret would eventually unfold and they would find out he was Kentou but right now he had to be careful and couldn't let a word or action reveal it. He walked into the forest and began running. He put on his headband and rose up into the air. He flew all the way back to his house and landed on the front lawn. He walked inside and saw a figure sitting in the corner of his living room. The silhouette stood up and walked towards him. The shadows faded and he could see the tall man's broad shoulders, long blonde hair, and soon discovered it was Mathis. Mathis had been Taigris's main sidekick throughout the war and ever since sending Ramson back to Gundeg, Mathis has never fought again.   
  
"I've come bearing news young warrior."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"I've decided that since you are going to fight in the war you're going to need proper training. Now that I can provide. I've also gotten word that the legendary phoenix, Pheen, that fought with me and your dad is now locked in a cave in the Lost City."  
  
"The Lost City, that's Newbrook right?"  
  
"Yes, indeed it is."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I also wanted to tell you that after my training with you is done, I will no longer be a warrior. My fighting days are over, but I want to wish you luck so you can build an army and win this war for Earth. Now I must go today but I left you books on techniques with the Kamas and how to swordfight."  
  
Mathis walked out into the backyard and flew up into the air. Kentou watched as he knew that he wasn't going to have much support in the war unless he went out and found it. He needed to get Pheen on his side most importantly because if he didn't then he wouldn't have much help.   
  
He then remembered his dad's warrior box. All the stuff he kept in there was for a purpose. He remembered that he had the phoenix whistle in there. That was the only thing Pheen answered to and that's how he would Pheen on his side. He decided to put that off until later. He dug into the books about sword fighting and saw many techniques with the sword but soon he lost interest and cooked some food. While he waited he looked at himself in the mirror. He saw an almost exact replica of his dad. The hazel eyes that were ready to turn red at any moment. The same exact build. The 5'9" warrior with short buzzed strawberry blonde hair. He wanted to be stronger than his dad. He knew he had to. It was the only way he was going to win the war.  
  
He was searching through the box when he found a book. He blew some dust off it and read the title, "The Ancient Scroll." He opened it up and began reading a little of it when he came across something that mentioned the seven year peace treaty Earth and Gundeg were in at that moment. He then read and saw that a new warrior would come to rise. A warrior who was born into a family of warriors and that his name meant brave warrior. Kentou looked at that and thought how cool it would be to be that person and to have the world's fate in your hands. The downside he knew would be the pressure because one mistake and everything's over for Earth. He put the book down and began searching through the rest of the box.  
  
He found the Kamas that were his dad's and then he found what was known as the sword of Redfearn. The sword to guard the lives of people and the greatest city in the world. Handed down from many generations of guardians and now he, Kentou Kuroryu, had possession of that great and mighty sword. He felt important holding it. He knew he belonged and now he would have to take this to war and maybe even against Jamison. He just wondered what the whole school would think if they knew who he really was. He also wondered what Jen Nielsen would think. 


	2. Hidden Secret

Chapter 2: Hidden Secret  
  
Kentou went to school the next day with all the thoughts of the training on his mind. He couldn't quit thinking about the hero that's prophesized to rise soon. But then again the vision in the Ancient Scroll was from an old man who just had a dream and then wrote it down. He didn't realize that he had the Ancient Scroll in his bag with him.  
  
The school day went by fast and soon he found himself leaving the final class and instead of his usual way he took a left when he bumped into Gairu  
  
"What's up William?"  
  
"Sup Man."  
  
"Hey man do you like Jen?"  
  
"Well kinda why?"  
  
"Well she likes you. You should ask her out."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't have time for a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh come on! That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. You just don't want to admit you're chicken!"  
  
"I'm far from that. I'm seriously too busy for a girl."  
  
"Oh yeah doing what?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
Kentou slightly raised his voice, "Why does it matter to you?"  
  
"Dude, you have to get rid of your fear sometime eventually. You can't hold it in."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kentou walked off and continued down the hall when he was pushed from behind. He stumbled a few steps and turned around to see the bullies once again. This time a crowd was forming around them.  
  
"So William, trying to sneak out the back way, well you can't sneak past us. We'll always be on your tail."  
  
The first bully punched him in his eye and then the second one went to kick him and Kentou grabbed his leg. The bully grinned and looked at Kentou, "Wow he's actually fighting back. This will be fun." Kentou let go of his leg and it fell back to its place. He then got slammed into a locker when the voices from his friends came into his head. "You have to stick up for yourself no matter what it takes." That same phrase came worded differently from four more people before it finally sank in. then he took it out. Another bully grabbed his shirt and Kentou grabbed his arm and threw him down the hall. The other two bullies ran towards him from both sides. He ducked and elbowed them up into the air and they both hit the ceiling hard and he slammed both of them to the ground while they were coming down. He walked up to the other bully that he had thrown down the hall and he picked him up by his neck. He threw him into the locker and then began walking off with a look on his face suggesting accomplishment from revenge.  
  
He kept walking when he heard clapping start and then it continued to get louder. He turned around and saw the crowd cheering for him. He also saw other people in shock and then Gairu ran up to him.  
  
"Man William, that was awesome! Why haven't you fought back before? You looked like some kind of superhero out there or something."  
  
Kentou just looked at him and walked off. Gairu stood there in confusion as his friend seemed to act really weird.  
  
Kentou was walking down his normal path home from school when the people that bugged him everyday after school came up to him again.  
  
"Hey man I heard about you beating the crap out of those bullies."  
  
Kentou just gave them a glare and kept walking. They followed him down the path and then Kentou began running. He ran into the woods and he heard their footsteps behind him. He grabbed a tree and swung into the air. He flew out of the woods and landed at his house.   
  
He thought what he wanted was to get home but when he got there he didn't want to go inside for a weird reason. He wanted to go to the woods to train so he could have more room.   
  
He went down the street and then to the park where the woods were at the end. He walked up to the park and began walking towards the woods when he heard his second name.  
  
"William, hey!"  
  
He turned and looked to his right to see who had called his name when he saw Jen sitting on a swing bench with two other girls. He just nodded his head at an even more beautiful looking Jen. He had to walk off before he found himself falling in love with her.  
  
He ran into the woods trying not to show his true speed and reveal to three girls who he really was. All he could hear was Jen's voice saying how weird he was acting. He ignored it and kept running through the woods. Kamas in each hand he went towards a tree and slashed it with his Kamas and then flew past it. He stopped on the other side. The tree took the cut and fell after a one second pause.  
  
Kentou trained for another thirty minutes before he heard three screams that sounded like cries for help.  
  
He figured one was Jen so he got a composed look on his face to get ready for his first challenge. He put on his headband, took off his jacket, and flew out of the woods into the park where he saw a Gundegian that looked very familiar. He squinted and finally recognized him. It was the one who killed his dad, Ramson.  
  
He ran up and called out his name, "Ramson!"  
  
The monster turned around to face Kentou.  
  
"I shall avenge you for my dad's death unless you leave those three girls alone."  
  
"Oh, so Kentou is finally ready to fight I see."  
  
As Kentou approached he had to make his eyes turn red but he couldn't so he kept his head down as he was walking toward Ramson. He began running and charged at Ramson. He couldn't feel his eyes change at all as he ran. Then he felt an impact that sent him backwards. He flipped and landed on his feet and couldn't seem to change his eyes. Then he thought up an idea. He took his headband and pulled it over his eyes.  
  
He ran towards Ramson but he knew how unstable he was at the moment. He could feel himself swaying from side to side as he ran. He tried to let his sense carry him but that plan failed when he felt himself get knocked into the air and then he hit something behind him hard. He stood up and wiped some of the blood from the edge of his mouth. "Forget this!" he muttered. He took off the headband and chunked it.  
  
He didn't care if anybody saw, he just knew he would have to defend himself. He drew the sword of Redfearn and glared down Ramson. He rose into the air and watched Ramson follow. Ramson charged towards him and Kentou swung the sword and realized it's power. It threw him back and then a laser blast coming from Ramson followed. It knocked him to the ground and he felt weakened. He couldn't' move and could barely breathe.   
  
Jen was nearly in tears as Ramson announced he would let him live for now. He walked off and left the four of them there.   
  
"Hey dude are you okay?" Jen said as she walked over to him.  
  
Kentou's eyes opened and he felt them heavier then usual.  
  
"I know this may sound weird but your eyes are cool looking. They're like red!"  
  
Kentou tried to lean up and could only kneel. He could feel the heat from his eyes and he breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes finally kicked in when he needed them to. He felt a surge of energy burst through him and he stood up and flew off. He wondered what Jen would say if she found out who he was. He arrived home and saw Mathis in the same corner as usual. He stood up to greet Kentou.  
  
"I see you've been doing some business."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've been fighting."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because, your eyes. And also by them I can tell you got your butt kicked."  
  
"Yeah well that's the truth."  
  
"I knew this would happen to you eventually. You would have to learn the art of controlling your eyes. Now there are two ways to get your eyes to change but first..."  
  
Mathis hit him hard in the head.  
  
"Ow, that hurt."  
  
"Look in the mirror."  
  
Kentou did and saw his eyes were once again hazel.  
  
"That's one way, to hit your head. Whenever you fought you probably got hit on your head. That's why your eyes were red."  
  
"So what's the other way?"  
  
"You have to focus your energy on your eyes and stare hard at something for 5 seconds and they will turn red."  
  
"But that's harder right?"  
  
"Yeah, especially while your running, but your dad could master it even running at light speed."  
  
Mathis got up and began walking out, "Well this is it pretty much, I'm going to go somewhere, I don't know where, but I'm going to leave and go to some place far from here."  
  
"Wait, Mathis!"  
  
Mathis turned around.  
  
"How good was my dad?"  
  
"As good as you will be one day. Don't worry kid, I have faith that you will be an awesome warrior. The ancient scroll talks about a warrior to rise up during the peace treaty and I think that's you."  
  
Kentou gave him a weird look as he walked off. 


	3. The Self War

Chapter 3: The Self War  
  
Kentou had a hard time believing that Jen had no clue that was him out there fighting. He wanted to show her who he was and he wanted to show the whole school he's not the wimp and the pushover everyone thinks he is. He just knew that sometimes you have to let go of your pride to save your life.  
  
The secret nearly slipped out many times. The next day at school he was taking a test in his Algebra class when he focused on one question way too hard. He felt his eyes pop and become heavier. He saw a girl in front of him using a mirror so he glanced over the back of her head into it and saw his eyes were red. He hit his head on the desk and it made a loud noise that caught the whole class's attention.  
  
"William, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just having a sugar rush, sorry."  
  
He once again looked in the mirror and made sure his eyes were hazel which they were. He breathed a sigh of relief as he had just dodged another bullet.  
  
He went to lunch after he pretty much bombed that test and the biggest surprise came when Jen sat down across from him.  
  
"Hey William!"  
  
"Why aren't you sitting at your other table?"  
  
"Because, I want to sit by you. I heard about what happened yesterday."  
  
"Oh yeah, Kentou got his butt kicked didn't he?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm guessing that's not what you meant."  
  
"I'm talking about after school how you beat those bullies down."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Why not? It's great! You finally stood up for yourself and proved people wrong."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not going to change anything."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm still going to be the school outcast."  
  
"William, look at me, you're not an outcast, you just haven't ever fought back. Now that you have though people are going to think differently of you."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Oh also, yesterday at the park. Man you were in the woods too long. You totally missed it. This weird looking alien guy came and nearly killed us but after we screamed this guy came flying out of the woods and landed behind him. Then the guy fought that alien thing talking about avenging his father and stuff like that then they had this awesome fight even though that guy lost."  
  
"Oh that was Kentou."  
  
"Yeah I couldn't remember his name. He's cute though. I looked over him and he had these awesome looking red eyes."  
  
"I know Kentou. Pretty well too. Yeah he told me about losing that fight and he also told me about you looking over him."  
  
"You two should fight together, especially after what happened yesterday."  
  
"No I don't think that kind of lifestyle is for me."  
  
Kentou finished his drink and threw it into the trash can. He looked at the table and just stared.  
  
"Is something wrong because you've been acting very weird lately? You've really been acting weird around me."  
  
"It's just, it's just, no I can't say it."  
  
"Yes you can come on say it."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"It's not that hard to say it. You like me don't you?"  
  
"Well honestly yes, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"The but is the part I can't tell you."  
  
"Listen if it's something personal don't worry about it. I'll still like you."  
  
"It's not that it's just, it's just..."  
  
Kentou threw his head in his hand but Jen reached over and lifted his head back up. Kentou nearly froze.  
  
"Listen William, I like you as more than a friend and no matter what this thing is I'll still like you and probably no less either. I might even like you more."  
  
"It's not that it's just."  
  
"Come on spit it out."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You can't what?"  
  
"I can't go out with you."  
  
"Why not? Well your parents not let you or do you just not think your up for it."  
  
"I just don't have time."  
  
"Well we can work around that."  
  
"Maybe you can, but I can't"  
  
"Why not baby?"  
  
Kentou felt his whole body go weak after she said that.  
  
"I maybe can tell you later but right now I just can't."  
  
Kentou got up from the table and walked off. He had to shake her out of his mind, but he couldn't. How he wanted her so bad and how great his feelings for her were. That was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do and he had just done it.  
  
Jen's voice saying the word baby ringed over and over in his head. That hit a spot that nothing else could and how he wished he wasn't Kentou Kuroryu. How he wished he didn't have to fight for Earth and hide the fact. He wanted to live a normal life, but he couldn't. The normal life is part of his sacrifice to being a warrior. He knew every warrior wants it. His dad wanted it, but it's something you just can't have.  
  
His dad was lucky enough to find a girl that would be willing to stick through everything with him. His wife, Jill, was also a warrior though. He was fortunate enough to get her, but Kentou knew Jen wouldn't like to fight and he knew the minute she found out that he was Kentou that she would hate him for hiding this from her for so long.  
  
Kentou was relieved the next period when the teacher was too lazy to give an assignment so she gave the class a free day. Kentou laid his head on the desk and thought about Jen and how beautiful she was to him. He wanted her so bad but he knew that his way of life had to come before any girl.  
  
The only thing he could hope for was for her to stick around when he didn't have to train as much and maybe then he could have time for her. Right now though he was an amateur warrior and he needs to build his status up.  
  
Then another thought popped into his head about what Mathis said to him. There's no way he could be Earth's final hero. It couldn't be him. Not a warrior that can't even beat A Gundegian whose at the spy level. There's no way. He couldn't believe it and he wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't let himself bear that much pressure. Carrying the whole world on his back was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
For the first time, the bullies didn't bother him after school. In fact, they looked at him and ran off. When they made eye contact, Kentou gave them an evil glare that ran them off. He walked home and into the woods as usual but this time he didn't fly home. He just kept walking through the woods. He needed to figure himself out and he needed to do it at that moment. He came from a family of great warriors. His dad was Earth's greatest warrior and his wife was even a warrior. Then they had brothers and sisters that died in the war and not to mention Kentou had brothers and sisters who died in the war. He was the last one left from that family. If only he had somebody to fight alongside him, he could split the pressure. That was going to be his mission, to build an army to fight the Gundegians. Once he could do that then he might actually be able to win the war.  
  
He knew from his dad's lectures to him that his name had a very significant meaning. Could his name mean brave warrior? He could only guess for right now.  
  
He walked all the way home and went inside but this time, Mathis wasn't there. He was actually gone and now Kentou was just realizing it so he went upstairs and fell asleep on his bed. He didn't even know if there was a point in training. He just wanted to sort things out in his mind. He dove onto the bed on his back and felt something hit his stomach. It was the sword of Redfearn. He looked at it and looked in the mirror. Was he a just a guardian, or was he more? 


	4. A New Ally?

Chapter 4: The First Ally?  
  
Kentou woke up later than night around what's dinnertime for most. He set out on a quest back out to the woods to do some late night training. Maybe the answer will just come to him. He figured he just needed to get back on with his life and not waste it trying to figure out who he really is.  
  
He went to those woods out by the park when he saw a few people off in the distance. He didn't worry about who they were because he couldn't make out their faces so he just kept on walking into the woods.  
  
He hacked at trees as usual and cut them down in one slice but he stopped when he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Gairu walking up.  
  
"William, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Oh uh just you know, adventuring."  
  
"Well since you're adventuring, I want to show you something."  
  
"Can you make this quick?"  
  
"Oh what you don't have time for friends?"  
  
"No it's just..."  
  
"Dude, I'm just messing with you."  
  
"Oh ha ha ha, you got me there."  
  
"No, but seriously, come on."  
  
Gairu led Kentou threw paths and a little ways through the woods when he stopped him and showed him the thing.  
  
"Look at that, William! Isn't that awesome?"  
  
"It's a house."  
  
"No, it's not just a house, it's a clubhouse! We just finished it."  
  
Gairu walked inside and Kentou followed. He saw a carpeted, wallpapered, decked out atmosphere inside what looked to be a cheap log cabin. He saw a pool table, a foosball table, table hockey, televisions, and many other forms of entertainment.  
  
He wanted to stay and hang out but he knew he had to have discipline to be a warrior so he knew he couldn't.  
  
"Well this is cool. I thought from looking at the outside that this would be some boring old house."  
  
"Well we made the outside look like that on purpose, so that no one would want to enter."  
  
"Well that's cool. I need to go now."  
  
"Wait dude, aren't you going to stay? We have so much fun here."  
  
"I really can't. I want to, but I can't."  
  
"Okay, suit yourself."  
  
Kentou walked out and Gairu followed him outside. They began walking when they heard growls in a nearby location. They heard rustles in the bushes and then they saw wolves jump out and run towards them. Kentou and Gairu began running. Gairu jumped into a ditch when the wolves' attentions were off him. Then Kentou turned around and decided he would fight them. He held out his hand to stop them and he heard a pheeeeeeeeuuuwww sound and then one of the wolves exploded. He had just shot out a laser blast like his dad. The worse thing was Gairu had watched it. Now he would have to tell his best friend the truth, but first he had to finish off the wolves. He shot another one at the second wolf and it died. Then the third one ran towards him in a vicious manner, but soon got blasted and died.  
  
Now with the three wolves dead, Kentou would have some serious explaining to do to Gairu.  
  
Gairu stood up out of the ditch and looked at Kentou.  
  
"Dude, that was awesome! When did you learn to do that?"  
  
"I honestly never knew I could until now."  
  
"So I guess you're one of those warriors huh."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I can't stay. I need to train. That's why I can't have a girlfriend. That's why I wouldn't fight those bullies back was because I didn't want to show my true power. I hope you're not mad at me for keeping this from you. I just can't tell anyone because of all the spies that are on Earth right now."  
  
"It's cool man. Do you think there's anyway I could fight?"  
  
"Gairu, this is serious. We're talking about risking your life here. This isn't just something to do for fun."  
  
"I know. I've told myself I would be a warrior in Earth's army when I finished High School, but I was hoping I could get a head start."  
  
"Well I'll let you as long as you'll train with me."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"You're going to need the laser chip installed though."  
  
"Oh, I've already had that done."  
  
"When did you have it done?"  
  
"Earlier this year, like six months ago."  
  
"Okay so it's had plenty of time to circulate through your body along with your blood."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"That means whenever you learn how to focus your energy into shooting a laser blast then you can accomplish it."  
  
"Will you teach me?"  
  
"It's very hard. You will know how to do it but no matter how hard you try it can't come out. Especially if yours is artificial. In fact, nobody ever who had an artificial laser chip has been able to shoot one."  
  
"Well William if you can teach me then I know I can do it."  
  
"Oh and by the way, my name's not William Bonneker. That is my school name. My real name is Kentou Kuroryu."  
  
"It's gonna take some getting used to but I can handle it."  
  
"Okay then. Well Just come to my house for a little bit and we'll train."  
  
"Hold up, so is this why I could never come to your house? You were afraid your secret might be found out?"  
  
"No, it's just that I didn't want you coming over because I was too busy training."  
  
"Oh that's real nice."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Gairu followed Kentou down the long street to his house. They went inside and he admired the tall foyer with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The stairs to the right and then the balcony overlooking the entrance. He was led into the living room which was even higher. Then Kentou led him outside into the backyard through the sliding doors.  
  
He ran and jumped over the in ground pool to the other side. Gairu looked at him amazed.  
  
"Dude that's awesome!"  
  
"You know what else is awesome, the fact that you have the power to do that also."  
  
Gairu looked at him and shook his head, "There's no way."  
  
"You know why you can't do it even though you can?"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Your mind has limitations that's it has accepted and when you learn you can do more than those limitations allow you to than you can jump over the pool."  
  
"You just lost me."  
  
"Your mind tells you that you can't jump over that pool right?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Well you have to let that thought leave your head and tell yourself that you can jump over it. Once you do that then you can jump over that and jump from building to building without falling, ever. You see your body doesn't know what power the laser fluid holds, but it can let you do almost anything. As long as you tell yourself you can do it then you can."  
  
"Okay this is very weird. So if I told myself I could blow up a building then I could?"  
  
"You'll need to shoot out the laser blast to do so but yeah."  
  
"Sweet I'm going to blow up the school."  
  
"As fun as that sounds we need to use our powers for good. Okay, try jumping across the pool just for starters."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Gairu walked up to the edge and stood there looking down.  
  
"I can do this; my body can do more than what my mind says it can. I can jump over this pool."  
  
He took a few steps back and began running and he jumped. He flew far to the other side of the pool and made it where it looked like he could land. Then he came down and his feet grabbed the edge of the concrete but they slipped out from under him and he fell into the pool.  
  
He came back up and looked at Kentou. He was standing there shaking his head with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"You need to work on your landings."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Gairu climbed out of the pool and let the cool fall breeze dry him off.  
  
"We have a lot of work to do Gairu." 


End file.
